


The Dark of Ages Past

by nycgrl



Series: Gravem Temporum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Affairs, Angst, Arranged Marriages, F/M, Harry Potter AU, In a Dark Way, Mentions of Father/Daughter incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Romance, Tagging underage because Aurora is 17 and Theo is 18, Verbal Abuse, Violence, explict sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycgrl/pseuds/nycgrl
Summary: This story is an offshoot of my main story, A China Princess, which I would recommend reading first. This story is from Theodore's point of view, gives some insight to the events in ACP, and gives some background on Theodore, his family, and why he's the way he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an offshoot of my main story, A China Princess, which I would recommend reading first. This story is from Theodore's point of view, gives some insight to the events in ACP, and gives some background on Theodore, his family, and why he's the way he is.

"You want me to do _what_?!"

 

His mother's dark eyes narrow at him, lips pursed.

"You heard me, Theodore. And you knew of this. You would have a marriage arranged for you, to a suitable Pureblood girl."

"But why her?"

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'suitable'?" She tuts impatiently. "Have you learned nothing in your schooling?"

"I know perfectly well what it means. And she isn't _suitable_. The only reason you chose her is because you're best mates with her mother." He mutters, and she glares at him over her teacup.

"Narcissa and I's friendship has nothing to do with the matter. You will marry Aurora Malfoy, Theodore, and that is final."

"But--"

He's silenced by a quelling scowl, and he mutters angrily under his breath.

"Ooh, a wedding?"

Theodore grits his teeth as Octavia flounces into the room, dressed in tights and a pink tutu.

"Who's getting married?" She asks, mouth full with the biscuit she'd stolen from Theo's plate.

"I am, apparently." He mutters, indulging her question. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

She stares at him, her eyes suddenly glinting with faint malice.

"Who are you marrying?"

He glares at her, lips pressed together tightly, and their mother answers in his silence.

"Aurora Malfoy, do you know her, dear?"

Octavia frowns, a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she thinks.

"Isn't she the blonde girl that you hate? She plays Quidditch?"

"Yes." He grumbles, and Octavia gazes at him levelly for a moment, before turning and flopping into the sofa beside their mother.

"She's okay. I don't hate her like you do, even if you only say you hate her because you fancy her." She says, taking another biscuit from the tray.

"Sit up, dear. Don't slouch." Their mother chides her absently, and Octavia scowls but complies. "You fancy her, Theo?"

"No!" He yelps angrily. "Did I not quite literally just finish complaining about how irritating she is?!"

"Irritating because you _liiike_ her." Octavia relishes in the furious look her brother sends her.

"Bugger off, 'Tavia."

Octavia mutters something in a disparaging tone into her cup, and he glares at her.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"No.."

"Then shut up. This doesn't concern you."

Octavia sends him a faintly wounded look, but recovers quickly, making a face at him, and he rolls his eyes, scowling at her.

"Behave."

Octavia pouts, sitting back, and all of them are silent for a long moment as Theo fumes.

"It'll be exciting, though. A wedding." Octavia mumbles after a moment, and he huffs.

"Both of you. Honestly."

He returns his teacup to the saucer with a crash and storms from the room.

Fucking hell. Aurora Malfoy? He was mates with her older brother, but she was another matter entirely.

Merlin, she infuriated him. She thought she was perfect, and got away with everything because she was a girl.

She was only on the Quidditch team because Draco was the Captain, not because she was actually any good. And she was so bloody annoying. Everything she did was frustrating. The stupid smirk she'd give him whenever he reacted irritably to something she said or did. The careless flip of her long, thick platinum hair over her shoulders as she flounced away, off to flaunt her position and irritate him further.

 

If one thing could be said, it was that he, Theodore Jamison Nott, absolutely detested Aurora Hesper Malfoy. 

 


End file.
